Snowy
by koizumichii
Summary: Due to accidentally drinking an unknown juice, Ryoma and his senpai-taichi were on a quest. Join them with their failed attempts as Ryoma spent his 'troublesome' birthday. RyoSaku. R&R!


**Snowy**

**by kawaii-witch181**

Otanjoubi Omedetto, Echizen Ryoma-kun!

_Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi_

* * *

><p><strong>-Morning Practice-<strong>

The tennis prince's body started to back away slowly as his Momo-senpai showed him the newest version of Inui juice. He hasn't heard of its name yet but he's sure whatever its name is, it wouldn't changed its taste. Colors of the concoction shifted. From rainbow to lavender to pink to bright yellow green and then to brown as if to amused him with such colors. He accidentally hit the wrong color of their practice boards resulting to him drinking Inui's concoction. Again. Of course, he tried to get away since Inui's back was against him but Momo just have to give him his punishment. Having no way to escape, Ryoma drank the latest concoction. Amusement appeared on his face as he felt a tasteless sensation from the drink. He look oddly at Momoshiro.

"Momo-senpai. It's tasteless." The tennis prince commented.

"It is? Did Inui-senpai finally succeeded in making a normal tasting juice? But you know the color is still odd." Momo said, loudly which caught the attention of the other regulars. The other members of the tennis club were in a different court, practicing their swings.

"Momoshiro, where's the other glass of my juice?" Inui walked to them, asking his kouhai.

"The one with the color-shifting one? I already gave it to Echizen, senpai." Momo replied. The other regulars also gathered to them to see what the commotion is all about.

Inui adjust his glasses. "That wasn't intended to be brought here to practice. It is actually in the experimental stage."

"NANI!" Both Momo and Ryoma screamed in unison. To synchronize with them, a black smoke suddenly appeared with a poof! As the dark smoke cleared, a different regulars came into view.

"Why the heck am I a stack of snowballs? How can I walk without any feet!" Ryoma asked irritatedly, as he look at himself. No legs nor feet are present, only a pair of twig branches that serve as hands. But his white Fila cap still remained present.

"You're a snowman, Ochibi. A miniature snowman." Eiji snickered at his kouhai as he adjusted himself.

"BUT WHY AM I A BOOK? I CAN'T EVEN STAND STUDYING!" He then loudly whined. "And I don't even have a pair of feet, too. Mou." The redhead pouted.

"Daidyoubu, Eiji. All of us don't have any feet, too. Well...Momo is an exception." Oishi said a comforting assurance. All heads turned to Momo.

"What?" He loudly asked.

"You have feet." Eiji said, eyes showing envy.

"You think I'm happy with these? I looked like Santa with a string! And I'm not even fat!" Momo also complained. Sure thing, he looked like Santa complete with the white beard and Santa's outfit, though a string is visible on his head, similar with those hanging on a Christmas tree.

"Fssshhh... You don't look like Santa at all." Kaidoh who became a fragile empty bottle without hands and feet, just a chibi mouth and eyes said randomly.

"I don't even want to be Santa! He doesn't even exist! Last year, I hanged one of those traditional stocking near our Christmas tree but Santa didn't even give me anything!"

All of them laughed at Momo.

"You still believe in Santa? Geez..Momo..Grow up!" Eiji snickered again.

"Speak for yourself, Eiji-senpai. I bet you also hanged a stocking last year." Momo taunted.

"But at least I received something from Santa." Eiji said.

All of the regulars, including Buchou [yes! Including Buchou!] stared at him as they all sweatdropped.

"What?" The redhead blinked.

"Well...Anyway. I wonder if I can melt Echizen. I'm a candle after all." Fuji randomly chuckled. Yes, he's a candle in a candle holder and he have hands too, at least.

"But you don't have any fire in your wick, Fuji. We don't have a matchstick here, either." Taka said to the tensai. He became a rope without hands and feet, only chibi mouth and eyes.

"Oh you're right. Too bad. It will be fun to melt Echizen, though." Fuji smiled sadistically.

All of the regulars shuddered. Really, why do they have such a sadistic senpai?

"Inui, why did we exactly became like this?" Tezuka-buchou who's been silent all this time, demanded for an explanation. He didn't like his new body, okay? It didn't have any hands nor feet, just one-fourth arms and one-fourth legs just like their school's human anatomy to be exact.

"Tezuka's right, Inui. Only Echizen drank one of your concoctions, right?" Oishi-fukubuchou also asked. He became a rooster figurine holding an alarm clock.

"Actually, I don't know that we'll become like this. This is so illogical." Inui finally said. If he has hands right now, he'll surely adjust his glasses, Inui-style but only chibi eyes and mouth is present and a glass/tumbler for his body. [He's a tumbler, you know that type of tall glass where we drink.]

"Tch. Senpai's concoctions are so troublesome as always." Ryoma commented.

A white smoke suddenly appeared around Inui's notebook which was left untouched on the ground. A small elf-like woman appeared above the notebook but the regulars observed that it's like as if the woman is being projected.

"Let me explain." The woman suddenly spoke. The regulars were taken aback and immediately distanced themselves from her.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm not scary!" The woman whined.

"We're sorry for being rude." The fukubuchou apologized.

"Anyway, your concoction -points at Inui- is just the same as always but one of our clumsy workers accidentally sprinkled a transformation dust to it, mistaking it to be ours. Anyone who's near to the person who drank the concoction will also be affected. Gomenasai. We didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." The woman bowed.

"Oh, and for you all to go back to your normal selves..the one who drank the concoction have to kiss the one he likes or loves as you humans would put it." She added.

Momo suddenly asked, "Does it have to be on the lips?"

"Nope. It can be on the cheek, if you're so shy to kiss that someone on the lips."

"So, anymore questions?" The woman asked.

Eiji raised his hand who were out of the book. "Why are you dressed like Santa's elf?"

"That's because I _am_ Santa's elf."

"Eh? So Santa's real?" Momo asked in anticipation.

"Of course, he is. If you're wondering about you're gifts from him, your siblings got them on your stocking before you are awake. This year, you'll surely receive something from him again."

"Oh! Thank you!" Momo's eyes sparkled brightly as he did a happy dance.

"Let's just leave him be." Taka nervously said as the others nodded.

"Oh! And one more thing. You have to do that kiss before sundown or else everything will become permanent. And you, who turned into a snowman will melt eventually." The woman informed.

"Fssshhh... Shouldn't it be the other way around? Snow can't melt without heat, right?" Kaidoh asked.

"That's because the effects are reversed. Face it, dear. Everything in this world cannot be in their normal pace forever. Some just have to change." After that, the woman finally disappeared.

A random tumbleweed suddenly blew by.

"So, Echizen. Have you decided on whom you will kiss?" Taka finally asked, breaking the silence.

Nosy and eager faces decorated Eiji's and Momo's as they step a little forward to hear what will Ryoma's decision will be.

"I don't know. I can't just walk around, you know. A normal snowman can't just be able to walk randomly." Came Ryoma's answer.

"What Taka-san meant is, who's the person that you _want_ to kiss." Fuji got straight to the point. Silence was given to him as an answer.

"I think I'll pick Ryuzaki." The tennis prince's reply was met by sheepish grins.

"So you've finally realized your feelings to Ryuzaki-chan, huh? Ah, so young. So young, indeed." Momo grinned.

"Sou. Sou. Ochibi has finally grown up nya~!"

The tennis prince just ignored their comments as he began to hop away. The tensai suddenly giggled.

_/ It's so fun to watch other people struggle when they don't have any feet to walk to. Oh. I think I have to hop later on, too. /_ Fuji thought sadistically as he look down to notice that he doesn't have any feet, too.

"Where are you going, Echizen? We have to think of a plan for you to successfully kiss Ryuzaki-san." Inui stopped the tennis prince before he finally disappeared along the corner.

Ryoma stopped on his tracks and look at them. "Plan?"

"Don't tell me you'll just walk up to Ryuzaki-san and kiss her."

"That's what I intended to do." Ryoma said in a monotone voice.

"And you said earlier you can't just walk around randomly." His wearing-a-bandanna senpai mumbled but Ryoma ignored him.

"You're a snowman, Ochibi! A snowman!" The redhead player said. Ryoma just stared at him as if he didn't make any sense at all.

Fuji elaborated. "Ryuzaki-chan might run away from you."

At this, the tennis prince widened his eyes for a fraction but just as quickly as it came, it vanished.

"Saa, let's talk about the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>-Attempt Number One<strong>-

"There's Ryuzaki-san." Rope Taka said in a voice that sounded like they are in a mission or something. Sure thing, Sakuno is walking along the hallway. Alone.

"This is our chance! Don't waste it, Echizen!" Alarm clock Oishi posed there proudly, determination is present in his eyes as his background changed into the flag of Japan. But his teammates ignored him.

"Is the rope ready?" Anatomy Tezuka acted like a leader of an army. His teammates shouted an enthusiastic 'Hai'.

"Good, then let's go."

They all began marching as if they were going to war. They noticed Sakuno stopped. She just dropped the books she's carrying and now picking it up.

"Now's our chance!" Rope Taka yelled.

Santa Momo whipped around the long rope [They got it in the clubroom's store room] like an expert cowboy catching something and it instantly tied in the steel thingy where the class and section are found.

"Aww..I want to do that, too." Book Eiji said enviously as he stretched his chibi short arms.

The rest of the regulars just ignored him. He's been envying Momo ever since they changed into something unbelievable. They tied the rope to Snowman Ryoma's waist.

"Listen, Echizen. When we lower you, kiss Ryuzaki immediately when you're finally near her cheek." Anatomy Tezuka advised.

And they finally began to lower him near Sakuno's shoulder.

"Almost there." Ryoma breathed. Man! He didn't know that stealing a kiss would be this difficult. Finally, the rope reached the auburn girl's shoulder. When the tennis prince leaned forward to get that curable kiss, Sakuno stood up and ran away, mumbling 'Oh my, I'll be late.' resulting to him to almost kiss the wall nearby. But since he have that distance, he didn't kiss the wall. Seems like luck is not with him, today. The long rope suddenly broke. The rope they got seems like it have been stored in the store room for a very long time.

_Splat.._

Ryoma's face fell flat on the floor. It didn't help much since his body is made of snow. It kind of hurt more than his normal body does.

"SENPAI-TAICHI!" The tennis prince slowly lifted himself and glared daggers at them. They nervously laugh at him.

Sounds of footsteps suddenly reached their ears.

_/ Uh-oh. Someone's coming. /_ They all thought in unison.

"Hide, minna!" Oishi alarmly said. They obeyed their fuku-buchou and ran to hide anywhere easily, considering their present small bodies. But Inui and Kaidoh didn't know where to hide. The available places didn't fit well with them.

"Why is there a bottle and tumbler here? Mattaku, kids these days." A teacher picked them up and then walked away, carrying them.

"INUI! KAIDOH!" Oishi dramatically yelled as he crouched on the ground. "We'll avenged you!" He added.

"Leave him be nya~." Eiji whispered, placing his hands under his head (which is a book!).

Ryoma grunted. Kissing Sakuno will surely be not as simple as he has thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-Attempt Number Two<strong>-

The remaining regulars just sighed in annoyance. There they saw Ryuzaki Sakuno in the hallway walking by herself again.

"What is our plan now?" Rope Taka finally asked his question.

"I really don't know. Inui was gone. He's the one who made the plans remember? Ne, Tezuka. Do you have a plan?" Oishi asked their buchou.

Tezuka sighed. "Iie. I can't think of anything right now."

Momoshiro huffed in annoyance. "There's no other choice, then." The purple-eyed player lifted Ryoma up and threw him to Sakuno's direction.

His senpais looked at him in shock. "Momo! That's dangerous." Oishi's mother hen mode was instantly turned on as they all watch the tennis prince's body. Sure, Ryoma would have finally kissed Sakuno's cheek but since the auburn girl is just passing by, he once again hit the innocent wall.

"Momo-senpai!" The tennis prince glared, his voice full of venom as he started chasing Momoshiro along the empty hallway.

_Meanwhile.._

"Why is the school's human anatomy here? And there's an alarm clock, too."

Oishi and Tezuka was taken away like Inui and Kaidoh. Only Fuji, Taka, Momo, Ryoma, and Eiji are left. They were currently thinking what's the next plan.

* * *

><p>A random matchstick was thrown at them. Fuji got hold of it. Eiji, the tensai's best friend is sensing something odd about the tensai's smile. Finally realizing what the brunette is thinking, his eyes widened.<p>

"Fuji. You can't possible light that matchstick. You might burn this building." He said, reminding him.

"Oh, but I do have hands to light this up, Eiji." The tensai grinned.

"Uh-oh. Why am I sensing that he wants to melt me?" Ryoma nervously whispered.

"And burn me, too." Taka also whispered. A rope is flammable, too ya know.

"Why are you two whispering? I advised we should run away, right now nya~." Eiji said to them. When odd looks where directed at him he said, "I'm a paper! I'm flammable!" Oh yah, the redhead is a book.

As they turn their gazes to Candle Fuji, he successfully managed to light the wick atop his head. Face it, Fuji has issues with candles!

"Run!" The redhead yelled as the three of them broke into a run. Well...they just hop away. Only Momoshiro is the one running. As they turn into a corner, Momo escaped faster before them and hid himself to who-knows-where.

"Momo, you traitor!" Book Eiji yelled, holding his fist up. When the remaining of them look behind, Candle Fuji is also hopping away after them. They all decided to separate with each other.

"I must get to Sakuno. It's almost sundown." Ryoma mumbled. He look behind to know if the tensai is running after him. He regretted what he have done. His Fuji-senpai sure is catching up to him.

"Does he really want to melt me that much?" The tennis prince wondered as he increased his pace and turn to a corner. He immediately spotted his classroom. Good thing the door is left open. He once again increased his pace and within seconds, he reached the classroom, went inside it, and hid behind its wall, assuming that every student finally went home. Amber orbs immediately spotted the auburn girl's silhouette. She looked at his spot and immediately went wide-eyed. He noticed her chocolate brown orbs blink continuously.

"A snowman moved by itself." He heard her say. His orbs just stared at the girl in front of her as she pinched her cheeks.

"Ittai suyo." Sakuno mumbled. Ryoma just watched her.

_/ It's not a dream. /_ Sakuno step forward and scooped snowman Ryoma up.

"Hi there, snowman-san. It's unbelievable you can move. -laughs- Oh your hat looks like Ryoma-kun's." The auburn girl sighed.

"He didn't attend classes today. I wonder why. I'm kind of worried. What if he became sick?" She added.

"I didn't. I just became like this, Ryuzaki. No need to worry." Ryoma then kissed her cheek. Mission accomplished! He smirked.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno's eyes widened her eyes and instantly blushed.

"Echizen!" In the doorway, stood Candle Fuji.

_**Poof!**_

A white smoke immediately materialized. And before Sakuno can even blink her eyes, she found herself in an awkward position with a normal Ryoma. He's lying on top of her. Realizing the situation they are in, the tennis prince got off of her immediately and muttered a 'Gomen'.

"Echizen, why are you back to your normal body and we are not?" Santa Momo appeared in the doorway too, followed by the rest of the regulars.

The elf woman earlier suddenly appeared above them, transparent as always. "Oh, I mistakenly told you. Each of you have to kiss someone for you to go back to normal, too. Gomen. Hehe." And then the woman again, vanished.

"NANDESHITE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ring...Ring...<strong>_

Masculine hands reached for his alarm clock to turn it off immediately. He instantly sat up.

"Just a dream. Yokatta. I wouldn't want that to happen on my birthday. Tch." The tennis prince huffed a sigh of relief.

**:||**SePaRaToR**||:**

Ryuzaki Sakuno is anxiously waiting in front of the Seishun gate. She began to shiver as she clutched tightly on her paper bag. She felt a warm jersey that suddenly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Why are you out here, Ryuzaki? It's so cold. You should be inside the classroom. You might catch a cold."

Her prince finally arrived.

Ryoma's amber orbs shifted to her bandaged hands. "Why do you have so many bandages in you hands?" He took hold of it and began to examine it.

"A-anou. It doesn't matter, Ryoma-kun. A-anou. I-I... Here!" Sakuno bent forward, in her hands was a silver-colored scarf. Bright red hues started to color her cheeks.

"O-Otanjoubi Omedetto, R-Ryoma-kun." She finally said. The tennis prince just stared at the scarf. He finally lifted it from Sakuno's hands and managed to put it on.

"Ne, will you adjust it for me?"

Sakuno smiled and nodded. "O-Of course."

"A-arigatou, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said in a kind of low whisper.

"My pleasure, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno flashed him one of her bright smiles.

"Nah, the pleasure is all mine, Sakuno." Ryoma enveloped her in a warm hug as the auburn girl hug him back, too.

Both of them looked up as the winter snowflakes finally fell from the winter sky.

**:||**SePaRaToR**||:**

_-Before the tensai finally leave his house for school-_

Fuji Yumiko lighted a candle present in their living room table to provide another additional warmth in their cozy home. The younger Fuji just stared at the candle's fire examining-ly with that so ever present smile of his.

"Hmm... Do candles like to burn someone, too?" He randomly asked to no one in particular as he watched the flame flicker innocently.

"Syusuke! What are you saying?"

"Nah. I'm just wondering, nee-san." He flashed his normal and ordinary smile to his sister as the older Fuji just sighed. Sometimes, his younger brother is such a sadist to satisfy her liking.

**.Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Info:<em>**

_Otanjoubi Omedetto = Happy Birthday  
>Nandeshite = what did you say?<em> *I'm not sure with the spelling though.

Japan's schools have winter vacation that is about 10 days long and goes from December 26 to around January 6. So, they have classes during December 24 and 25.

***Thank you for reading, minna && Merry Christmas to all~**

You can leave a review if you want.


End file.
